1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stabilizer bar having a stop mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Technology
In an automotive vehicle, a stabilizer bar helps to keep the vehicle level, particularly when the vehicle is traveling through a curve. The ends of the stabilizer bar are connected to the right and left wheel assemblies of the vehicle. A pair of brackets, positioned between the ends of the stabilizer bar, secure the stabilizer bar to a structural component of the vehicle. Rubber bushings positioned between the stabilizer bar and the brackets provide dampening to the stabilizer bar relative to the bracket.
To keep the bushings positioned on the stabilizer bar, a stop is usually formed within, or mounted onto, the stabilizer bar. Sometimes the stops are provided as an annular rib, or ribs, extending around the stabilizer bar. This makes the stabilizer bar more difficult to manufacture and adds weight to the stabilizer bar. Alternatively, the bushings can be secured in position on the stabilizer bar by using a chemical bonding agent. This, again, adds cost and complexity to the manufacturing process.
As seen from the above, there is a need for an improved stabilizer bar assembly which provides a mechanical stop mounted onto the stabilizer bar that is easy to manufacture and low in cost.
A principle object of this invention is to provide a stabilizer bar assembly having a generally ring shaped mechanical stop mounted onto and extending about an outer diameter thereof, that is crimped in place onto the stabilizer bar.